To date, various thermal heads have been developed as a printing device for a facsimile, a video printer, or the like. For example, a known thermal head includes a substrate; a plurality of heating elements disposed on the substrate; a plurality of electrodes disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the plurality of heating elements; a connector including a plurality of connector pins including connection portions electrically connected to the plurality of electrodes and a housing containing the plurality of connector pins, the connector being disposed adjacent to the substrate; and a covering member covering the connection portions on the substrate (see PTL 1).